


put your empty hands in mine

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: Bennett isn't sure how to phrase his question one night.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Wilford, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	put your empty hands in mine

Bennett isn't sure how to phrase it, one night. Melanie's cuddled up to him, head laying on his chest. 

"Every time I touch you, there's a moment where you look like you think it'll hurt. Even if it's just touching your hands. And...I wanted to ask...I mean, I'm pretty sure I know what the answer is, but-" Bennett rambles on, until Melanie looks at him. 

"You wanted to know why?" She breathes out, looks down again.

"If you're okay with telling me..."

She takes a breath, and nods. "It was gonna come out anyways, I guess. You know why, though."

"Wilford."

"Yeah. Exactly. I mean, I spent...what, over 25 years of my life with him? Over 25 years by his side. And you've treated me better in seven years than he did that entire time." She takes his hand in hers, and rubs over the back of his thumb with her own. 

"You never talk about what happened on Big Alice. And...I hear you cry at night, sometimes. When you think I'm asleep." He admits, and Melanie inhales sharply.

"There isn't anything to talk about. I discussed the important stuff, the rest is...personal shit." She waves her hand as if wishing it away. 

"Mel...don't go hiding your emotions like that. It's okay, you can talk about it, if you need to." He runs a hand through her hair, and she relaxes instantly.

"Nothing to talk about...think I could fall asleep, though, if you keep doing that..." She curls up tighter into his side, and he smiles. 

"Then rest, Mel. The world'll still be here when you wake up." He kisses her forehead, and she lays her head back down on his chest.

"I love you, Ben." 

He softens at that, immediately. "I...love you too, Mel." 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted something soft before that premiere tomorrow night!
> 
> Come yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer


End file.
